leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V10.2
, 2020 |Related = 10.2 Patch Notes |Prev = V10.1 |Next = V10.3 }} :For the patch, see V10.2 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * League of Legends V10.2 Client ;Game mode * ARURF returns from January 15th, 2020 11:00 AM (PT) until February 18th, 2020 23:59 PM (PT). Game ;Fog of War * Various champions' abilities are no longer visible or audible in Fog of War if cast outside their Field of Vision. ;Forced crowd control * Champions can no longer ignore any forced movement crowd control effect (i.e. , , ) by using any targetable summoner spells (i.e. , , ) on a target that is out of their range. Champions ; * ** Mark base damage reduced to 15 at all levels from . ** Mark bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Bonus damage reduced to }} from }}. ; * ** Can no longer intercept fireball with Unbreakable and die from it instead of the ally he was protecting. ; * ** No longer gets bonus Headshots by inputting the attack-move command near the target while they are trapped and netted simultaneously. ** Can no longer use attack-move to attack trapped or netted targets while she is crowd controlled. * ** After casting into Piltover Peacemaker, her basic attacks are no longer temporarily slower than they should be. ; * ** Heals for the proper amount on large monsters. ; * ** Maximum damage always factors in , not only when the latter is active. ; * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to % bonus AD}} from at all ranks. ; * ** Is no longer blocked by spell-shielded champions. ; * ** Now also activates on epic monster takedowns she damaged within 3 seconds. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Using it to kill a target no longer makes her unresponsive for a few moments. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 29 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 47 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ; * ** No longer reveals areas outside of its range. ; * ** Basic attacks no longer continues to apply bonus damage from after consuming three stacks of Love Tap. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Casting it no longer makes him unresponsive for a few moments. ; * ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from 20% at all ranks. ; * ** Self base bonus movement speed increased to 25% at all ranks from %. ** Self bonus movement speed AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Is properly unable to cast into Chain Lash after casting a stolen ultimate, after losing the ability to do so in 10.1. * ** Now properly goes on cooldown, deals damage, and heals him if he hits the same target with . ; * ** Quick cast indicator updated to better match hitbox on all skins. * ** *** Added width indicators. *** Now properly uses his new cast effect. ** *** Added circles indicators to match his other skins. * ** *** Added width indicators. ** *** Added circles indicators to match his other skins. ; * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ; * Stats ** No longer loses a significant amount of mana if he upgrades the Prototype Hex Core early into the game. Now properly gains 25 mana per level instead of just mana per level. ; * ** Base damage increased to from * ** Self knockback distance increased to 500 units from 400. * ** Slow changed increased to % from %. Items ; * Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ; * Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ; * Critical strike chance reduced to 20% from 25%. ; * Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ; * Armor increased to 110 from 100. ; * Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ; * Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ; * Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ; * Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ; * Attack damage reduced to 50 from 55. * Energized VFX no longer can be seen within Fog of War. ; * Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. Runes ; * Omnistone-granted now has a proper cooldown regardless of when the user upgrades its boots. Monsters ; * Health reduced to from . Hotfixes January 23rd Hotfix ; * ** The ability's range is no longer greater than what the indicator shows. January 27th Hotfix ; * ** No longer deals/gets another instance of Kingslayer damage/healing if he casts within - 2 seconds of the Kingslayer cast. January 30th Hotfix ; * ** Basic attacks no longer change into Captive Audience after he's hit by . References de: es: pl: ru: Category:Season 2020 patch Category:Patch notes